Rory Swann
Kel-Morian Combine (formerly) Raynor's Raiders |job=Miner and mine owner (formerly) Chief Engineer of the Hyperion Marauder |voice=Fred Tatasciore"Fred demonstrates a random sample of voices. He plays Raynor's mechanic on the ship as well." Chris Metzen, Dan Cheer et al. 2009-08-23. BlizzCon: StarCraft II 'Lore' panel. Gameplanet. Accessed 2009-08-29. }} Rory Swann is the chief engineer of Raynor's Raiders. He's "a big fun guy" who speaks with a New York accent, and has been described as the "soul of the ship". His main task is keeping Hyperion together in the years since it was stolen from the Terran DominionSpoonergod. 2008-10-12. Blizzcon 2008, Starcraft 2 Lore Panel Part 2. Youtube. 2008-10-14. and is constantly working on new technology.2010-07-10, Hyperion Preview. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2010-07-11 Swann has extensive knowledge of technology and units2007-08-03. StarCraft II Single-Player Campaign BlizzCon Preview. Gamespot. Accessed 2007-08-07 and is quite opinionated on some of them. He has a very favorable view of the diamondback. On the other hand, in disagreement with Jim Raynor, he derides the vulture as poorly designed. He often addresses Raynor as "cowboy" and "hotshot." Biography Miner Rory Swann came from a family of tech-savvy miners. His own understanding of technology was even deeper than theirs, however. Instead of leaving and becoming an engineer, he remained in the mining industry. He opened a mining operation on Meinhoff at considerable cost, but he enjoyed initial success. However, his operation was soon being crushed by ever-rising taxes. Other operations, secretly under the control of Tavish Kerr, didn't face this burden. Kerr was bribing officials to put rival claims out of business through excessive taxes. Swann tried lodging a complaint against Kerr to Kel-Morian Combine officials, but all those involved with Meinhoff had been bribed. Kerr had no interest in sharing profits with him either. Swann started a miner's revolt, claiming independence from the Combine. However, Combine forces arrived and mercilessly crushed the revolt. Swann himself lost an arm, along with many friends, and was only saved because Raynor's Raiders responded to their distress signal. Swann had nothing left, so he joined the Raiders, becoming the chief engineer of Jim Raynor's ship, the Hyperion. Rebel Swann worked to keep the Raiders' spirits up during dark times, remembering his debt to Raynor.Blizzard Entertainment staff. 2010-07-24. Cast of Characters: Rory Swann. Blizzard Entertainment. Accesse d2010-07-24. He often pushed Raynor to fight the Dominion.Allen 'Delsyn' Rausch, Chris Metzen, Andy Chambers. Behind the Lore of StarCraft II (PC). Gamespy. Accessed 2008-10-12. He came to establish an armory bowling team during his time on the shipLeord, Armory Bowling StarCraft. StarCraft Wire. Accessed on 2009-07-05 and encouraged people to sign up.A Few Good Bowlers, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2010-08-11 When Milo Kachinsky joined the Raiders, Swann, still remembering his failed revolt against the Kel-Morians, argued with Raynor about Kackinsky's membership. Swann eventually grew to respect Kachinsky and placed him in charge of the robotics wing of Hyperion's weapons research.Blizzard Entertainment staff. 2010-11-12. Cast of Characters: Milo Kachinsky. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-11-13. Second Great War .]] With the return of the zerg to the Koprulu Sector in 2504, Swann aided Raynor in his activities. Mostly this involved procuring weapons and technology, along with providing upgrades for both.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Rory Swann (in English). 2010. At other times he took a more direct role, providing support/reinforcements via special ops dropship. During the conflict, Swann had to deal with unwanted individuals – Agrian colonists wandering around in his armory and "pirate" Gabriel Tosh, prompting an inventory check. On Monlyth, Swann procured marauders for Raynor's Raiders and picked up the artifact,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Smash and Grab (in English). 2010-07-27. and on Xil, Swann reinforced the Raiders with siege tanks.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Dig (in English). 2010-07-27. He also acquired banshees for the mission on Typhon XI.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Supernova (in English). 2010-07-27. When Raynor's Raiders came to rescue the colonists of Agria, Swann was able to procure firebats for them.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Evacuation (in English). 2010-07-27. On Meinhoff, Swann was able to procure the hellion schematicsBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Outbreak (in English). 2010-07-27., and on Haven, Swann called in a few favors to get the viking schematics.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Safe Haven (in English). 2010-07-27.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Haven's Fall (in English). 2010-07-27. For the mission on Bel'Shir, Swann got goliaths to aid the Raiders.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Welcome to the Jungle (in English). 2010-07-27. Being helped to free "his brothers" from New Folsom, Tosh submitted data to Swann so that spectre equipment could be manufactured.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after Breakout (in English). 2010Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Rory Swann (in English). 2010. Being helped to destroy the spectre creating facility at Avernus Station, Nova submitted data to Swann so that ghost equipment could be manufactured.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after Ghost of a Chance (in English). 2010 After finding abandoned diamondbacks on Tarsonis, Swann got their schematics so that the Raiders could produce them.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Great Train Robbery (in English). 2010-07-27. When the Raiders attacked , Swann reinforced them with Wraiths.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Engine of Destruction (in English). 2010-07-27. After the Raiders stole the Odin from , Swann reverse engineered the thor schematics from examining it, and made it less expensive to produce.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Media Blitz (in English). 2010-07-27. The Powder Keg When Raynor allied with Valerian Mengsk in an effort to retrieve xel'naga artifacts that could deinfest Sarah Kerrigan, Swann was concerned, knowing that the Hyperion s crew was composed of individuals who lost family and friends to the Dominion, hated it, and would not look kindly upon an alliance. However, Raynor didn't care, and promptly justified his decision. Such concerns were well founded and Swann found himself defending Raynor against Kachinsky's outburst. In the case of Tychus Findlay, the convict and armorer came to blows. Swann was no match for a CMC-clad convict; he was thrown easily onto Kachinsky. Raynor intervened however and put the crew at ease, helping Swann to his feet.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Bar Fight. (in English). 2010. He would also be glad to get battlecruiser schematics from Valerian after the mission to the Sigma Quadrant Worldship.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after Maw of the Void (in English). 2010 Belly of the Beast During the invasion of Char, Raynor took Swann into the tunnels to prevent the zerg from using the nydus network in the coming assault on the main hive. The engineer carried the seismic charges to flood the tunnels with lava, and an enhanced Perdition turret, "Flaming Betty". He felt uncomfortable on the battlefield, much to Raynor and Findlay's amusement.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Belly of the Beast (in English). 2010-07-27. Campaign Rory Swann is usually stationed in the [[Bay 12 (Hyperion)|''Hyperion's armory]] and oversees researching upgrades. Game Unit Raynor's Raiders |campname=Wings of Liberty |baseunit=Marauder |role= |useguns=Grenade launchers Claw (hidden) |usearmor= |energy= |engyregen= |timedlife= |size= |type=Heroic |armortype= |transcapacity= |transsize= |sight= |detect= |broodling= |costmin= |energycost= |costgas= |supply= |campcost= |time= |produced= |parent= |evolvesfrom= |req= |hotkey= |speed=2.25 |accel= |lataccel= |decel= |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier= |collision= |shield= |shieldregen= |hp=200 |hpregen= |armor=1 |gun1name=Grenade launchers |gun1strength=25 |gun1attacks= |gun1ground=X |gun1air= |gun1cool=1.2 |gun1range= |gun1upgrd= |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority= |killscore= |makescore= |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero=X |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} Swann appears as a hero marauder in the "Belly of the Beast" mission. He is capable of deploying a Flaming Betty, which is useful for keeping zerg at bay. He has a melee attack, made with his cybernetic arm, in addition to the standard ranged attack. Notes *Rory Swann's portrait is available on battle.net for players who complete the Master Mechanic achievement. *Swann's overall look and body build is very similar to that of a dwarf from the ''Warcraft universe. Like dwarves, he has a mining and engineering background. References Swann, Rory Swann, Rory Category:Terran miners Category:Terran marauders Category: Kel-Morian Combine characters